Datacenter providers, sometimes referred to as cloud service providers, provide services to various entities, such as corporations, universities, government agencies and other types of customers, to compute resources hosted in one or more datacenters. There are a number of reasons for entities to host their compute resources or at least some of their compute resources in datacenters. For example, hosting their compute resources in datacenters may provide the entities with flexibility in resource allocation as well as providing scalability, improved resource allocation, reduced operating costs and the like.
Often, a cloud service provider virtualizes some or all of the necessary compute resources to generate private clouds of topologies specific to its customers. This virtualization allows the cloud service provider to dynamically scale hardware and software of the compute resources to meet needs and requirements of its customers.
The private cloud of one customer is typically isolated from a private cloud of another customer of the same cloud service provider, even when the two private clouds are hosted on compute resources operating in the same datacenter. The isolation protects each customer from security breaches, among other things, and renders each private cloud a private network inaccessible by the other customers of the same cloud service provider.